lgbtwikiaorg-20200222-history
List of films
This is a list of lesbian, gay, bisexual or transgender-related films. It contains theatrically-released cinema films that deal with or feature important gay, lesbian or bisexual or transgender characters or issues and may have same-sex romance or relationships as an important plot device. Made-for-TV movies are listed separately. There is also a list of these films by year. (The production year should conform to each movie's IMDb entry): 0 - 9 * $30, (short - Boys Life 3), US (1999) * 10 Attitudes, US (2001) * 15, Singapore (2003) * 101 Rent Boys, US (2000) * 101 Reykjavík, Iceland/DK/NOR/FRA (2000) * 2 Minutes Later, US (2007) * 20 centímetros, Spain (2005) * 24 Nights, US (1999) * The 24th Day, US (2004) * 29th and Gay, US (2005) * 200 American, US (2003) * 50 Ways of Saying Fabulous, New Zealand (2006) * 54, US (1998) * '68, US (1988) * 68 Pages, India (2007) * 7 mujeres, 1 homosexual y Carlos, Mexico (2004) * 8 femmes, (8 Women) France (2002) * 9 Dead Gay Guys, UK (2002) A * A mi madre le gustan las mujeres (My Mother Likes Women), Spain (2002) * A un dios desconocido (To an Unknown God), Spain (1977) * À cause d'un garçon (You'll Get Over It), France (2002) * À corps perdu (Straight for the Heart), Canada/Switzerland (1988) * Achilles, (short - The Best of Boys in Love), UK (1996) * Adam & Steve, US (2005) * The Adjuster, Canada (1991) * The Adventure of Iron Pussy (หัวใจทรนง), Thailand (2003) * The Adventures of Felix (Drôle de Félix), France (2000) * The Adventures of Priscilla, Queen of the Desert, Australia (1994) * The Adventures of Sebastian Cole, US (1998) * Agnes and His Brothers (Agnes und seine Brüder), Germany (2004) * Aimée and Jaguar, Germany (1999) * Aishite Imasu 1941 (Mahal Kita 1941), I Love You 1941, Philippines (2004) * AKA, UK (2002) * Alexander, US (2004) * Algie the Miner, US (1912) * All About Eve, US (1950) * All About My Mother (Todo sobre mi madre), Spain/France (1999) * All Over Me, US (1997) * All Over the Guy, US (2001) * All That Jazz, US (1979) * Alldays: Nichōme no Asahi (ALLDAYS 二丁目の朝日), Japan (2008), film set in 1958 Shinjuku ni-chōme, Tokyo http://www.alldays2.jp/ * Almost Normal, US (2005) * American Beauty, US (1999) * Les amitiés particulières (This Special Friendship), France (1964) * Amor de hombre (Love of a Man), Spain (1997) * Amores Possíveis (Possible Loves), Brazil (2001) * Amour de Femme (Combats De Femme), France (2001) * And Then Came Summer, US (2000) * And There You Are, US (2007) * Anders als die Andern (Different from the Others), Germany (1919) * Andrew and Jeremy Get Married, UK (2004) * The Angelic Conversation, UK (1985) * Un Año sin amor (A Year Without Love), Argentina (2005) * Another Country, UK (1984) * Another Gay Movie, US (2006) * Another Love Story (Otra Historia de Amor), Argentina (1986) * Another Way (Egymásra nézve), Hungary (1982) * Anthem, US (1991) * Antônia, Brazil (2007) * Apart from Hugh, US (1994) * Apartment Zero, UK/Argentina (1989) * April's Shower, US (2003) *''Arachnia,US (2003) * ''Ararat, Canada (2002) * Arisan! (The Gathering), Indonesia (2003) * Army Daze, Singapore (1996) * As Good As It Gets, US (1997) * As Luck Would Have It (Le Hasard fait bien les choses), Switzerland (2002) * Atashi wa juice, Japan (1996) * À Toute Vitesse (Full Speed), France (1996) * The Attack of the Giant Moussaka (Η Επίθεση του Γιγάντιου Μουσακά), Greece (1999) * L'Auberge Espagnole (The Spanish Apartment), France/Spain (2002) * ADHURA (incomplete), (By - Ashish Balram Nagpal - INDIA), English/Hindi * Azuloscurocasinegro (DarkBlueAlmostBlack), Spain (2006) B * B. Monkey, UK/Italy/US (1998) * Back Soon, US (2007) * Bad Education (La mala educación), Spain (2004) * Bam Bam and Celeste, US (2005) * Bangkok Love Story (เพื่อน...กูรักมึงว่ะ), Thailand (2007) * Bar Girls, US (1995) * Barefeet, India/US (2000) * Basic Instinct, US (1992) * Bathhouse, Philippines (2006) * Be with Me, Singapore (2005) * Bear Cub, Spain (2004) * Beautiful Boxer (บิวตี้ฟูล บ๊อกเซอร์), Thailand (2003) * Beautiful Mystery (許婚伝説：美しき謎), Japan (1983) * Beautiful Thing, UK (1996) * Beau travail (Good Work), France (1999) * Bedrooms and Hallways, UK (1998) * Beefcake, US (1999) * Before Night Falls, US (2000) * Before Stonewall, US (1984) * Being at Home with Claude, Canada (1992) * Being John Malkovich, US (1999) * Below the Belt, Canada (short, 1999) * Ben-Hur, US (1959) * Bent, US (1997) * Bent out of Shape (short), Ireland (1995) * Benzina (Gasolina), Italy (2001) * The Berlin Affair, Italy/West Germany (1985) * The Best Day of My Life, Italy (2002) * Better than Chocolate, Canada (1999) * Between Two Women,UK (2000) * Beyond Hatred, France (2005) * Big Bang Love, Juvenile A (46億年の恋), Japan (2006) * The Big Brass Ring, US (1999) * Big Eden, US (2000) * Billy Elliot, UK (2000) * Billy's Dad is a Fudgepacker, short, US (2004) * Billy's Hollywood Screen Kiss, US (1998) * Bilog (Circles), Philippines (2005) * The Birdcage, US (1996) * Bishonen (美少年之恋), Hong Kong (1998) * The Bitter Tears of Petra von Kant, Germany (1972) * Blackmail Boy (Οξυγόνο), Greece (2003) * Blessing (short film)(http://protextfilms.com), Salt Lake City (2002) * The Blossoming of Maximo Oliveros (Ang Pagdadalaga ni Maximo Oliveros), Philippines (2005) * Blue, UK (1993) * Blue, Japan (2001) * Blue Citrus Hearts, US (2003) * Blue Gate Crossing (藍色大門), Taiwan/France (2002) * Boat Trip, US (2003) * Boiler-house № 6 (short), Russia (1997) * Bombay Boys, India (1998) * Boogie Nights, US (1997) * Boondock Saints, US (1999) * Born in Flames, US (1983) * Borstal Boy, UK/Ireland (2000) * Bound, US (1996) * Bowser Makes a Movie, US (2005) * Boy Culture, US (2006) * Boyfriends, UK (1996) * A Boy Named Sue, US (2000) * Boy's Choir (独立少年合唱団), Japan (2000) * Boys Don't Cry, US (1999) * Boys Love (ボーイズ ラブ), Japan (2006) * The Boys In The Band, US (1970) * Boys in the Sand, US (1971) * The Boys of San Francisco, US (1980) * Boys on the Side, US (1995) * Breakfast on Pluto, Ireland (2005) * Breakfast with Scot, Canada (2007) * Breathe in, Breathe out, Russia (2006) * ''Broadway Damage, US (1997) * Brokeback Mountain, US (2005) * Broken Hearts Club, US (2000) * Broken Sky (2006 film) (El Cielo Dividido), Mexico (2006) * Brother to Brother, US (2004) * Die Büchse der Pandora (Pandora's Box), Germany (1929) * The Bubble (הבועה), Israel (2006) * Buffering (窗外), Hong Kong (2003) * Bugis Street (妖街皇后), Singapore (1995) * Bulgarian Lovers (Los Novios búlgaros), Spain (2003) * Bully, US (2001) * Burlesk King, Philippines (1999) * The Business of Fancydancing, US (2002) * But I'm a Cheerleader, US (1999) * Butch Camp, US (1996) * The Butcher's Wife, US (1991) * Butterfly (Hu Die) (蝴蝶), Hong Kong (2004) * Butterfly Kiss, UK (1995) * By Hook or by Crook, US (2001) C * Cabaret, US (1972) * Cachorro (Bear Cub), Spain (2004) * La Cage aux Folles (Birds of a Feather), France (1978) * Caged, US (1950) * Caligula, US (1979) * Camellia Project: Three Queer Stories at Bogil Island (동백꽃), South Korea (2006) * Camp, US (2003) * Camping Cosmos, Belgium (1996) * Can't Stop the Music, US (1980) * Capote, Canada/US (2005) * Caramel (سكر بنات), Lebanon (2007) * Carandiru, Brazil/Argentina (2003) * Caravaggio, UK (1986) * Carmelita Tropicana, US (1993) * Carrington, UK (1995) * Cat on a Hot Tin Roof, US (1958) * Chacun sa nuit (One to Another), France/Denmark (2006) * Un Chant d'Amour (A Song of Love), short, France (1950) * Chasing Amy, US (1997) * Chelsea Girls, US (1967) * Chicken, Ireland (2001) * Chicken Tikka Masala, UK (2005) * The Children's Hour, US (1961) * The Chinese Botanist's Daughters (植物园), Les Filles du botaniste, France/Canada (2006) * Chinese Characters, US (1986) * A Chorus Line, US (1985) * Chuck & Buck, US (2000) * Chutney Popcorn, US (1999) * Circles (Bilog), Philippines (2005) * Circuit, US (2001) *''Ci Qing'' (Spider Lilies),Taiwan (2007) * Citizens of Perpetual Indulgence, US (2000) * Claire, US (2001) * ''Claire of the Moon, US (1992) * The Closet (Le Placard), France (2001) * The Cockettes, US (2002) * Cockles and Muscles (Crustacés et Coquillages), Côte d'Azur, France (2005) * Coffee Date, US (2006) * Cold Showers (Douches froides), France (2005) * Colonel Redl (Oberst Redl), Redl ezredes, Hungary/Austria/West Germany (1985) * The Color Purple, US (1985) * Colour Blossoms (桃色), Hong Kong (2004) * Colour Me Kubrick, UK/France (2005) *''Combats De Femme'' (Amour De Femme),France (2001) * Come Back to the Five and Dime, Jimmy Dean, Jimmy Dean, US (1982) * Come Undone (Presque rien), Almost nothing, France/Belgium (2000) * Coming Out, East Germany (1989) * Comme un frère (Like a Brother), France (2005) * Common Ground, US (2000) * ''Comolot(Kissed) (short film), Malaysia (2007) * La Confusion des Genres (Confusion of Genders), France (2000) * Connie and Carla, US (2004) * The Conrad Boys, US (2006) www.theconradboys.com * Consenting Adult, US (1985) * The Consequence (film) (Die Konsequenz), Germany (1977) * Contadora Is for Lovers, US/Panama (2006) * Conversation Piece (Gruppo di famiglia in un interno), Italy (1974) * Copycat, US (1995) * Côte d'Azur (Crustacés et Coquillages), Cockles and Muscles, France (2005) * Cowboy Junction, US (2004) * Cowboys & Angels, Ireland (2003) * The Cradle Will Rock, US (1999) * C.R.A.Z.Y., Canada (2005) * Cruising, US (1980) * Crutch, US (2004) * Cruel Intentions, US (1999) * The Crying Game, UK (1992) * The Curiosity of Chance, US/Belgium (2006) * Curse of the Queerwolf, US (1988) * Cut Sleeve Boys (我愛斷背衫), UK/Hong Kong (2007) D * Dahmer, US (2002) * Dakan, Guinea/France (1997) * Dangerous Living: Coming Out in the Developing World, US (2005) * Dante's Cove, US (2005) * Daphnie,UK (2007) * DarkBlueAlmostBlack (azuloscurocasinegro), Spain (2006) * The Dark Side of Tomorrow, Just the Two of Us, US (1970) * Dasepo Naughty Girls (다세포 소녀), South Korea (2006) * Daughters of the Sun, Iran (2000) * David Searching, US (1997) * Daybreak, Philippines (2008) * Days (Giorni), Italy (2001) * D.E.B.S., US (2003) * D.E.B.S., US (2004) * Deadly Skies, Canada/US (2005) * Dear Boys (Lieve Jongens), Netherlands (1980) * Dear Jesse, US (1998) * Death in Venice (Morte a Venezia), Italy/France (1971) * Deathtrap, US (1982) * The Deep End, US (2001) * Defying Gravity, US (1997) * Deliverance, US (1972) * De-Lovely, US (2004) * Der bewegte Mann (Maybe, Maybe Not), Germany (1994) * Desert Hearts, US (1985) * Desperate Living, US (1977) * Desperate Remedies, New Zealand (1993) * Destricted, US/UK (2005) * The Detective, US (1968) * Diary of a Lost Girl (Das Tagebuch einer Verlorenen), Germany (1929) * Dickson Experimental Sound Film, US (1895) * Die, Mommie, Die!, US (2003) * Diferente, Spain (1962) * Different for Girls, UK (1996) * El Diputado (The Deputy), Spain (1978) * Dirty Laundry, US (2006) * Dog Day Afternoon, US (1975) * Do I Love You?, UK (2002) * Doña Herlinda y su hijo (Dona Herlinda and Her Son), México (1985) * Don't Tell Anyone (No se lo digas a nadie), Peru/Spain (1998) * The Doom Generation, US (1995) * Dorian Blues, US (2004) * Doubt (Duda), Philippines (2003) * The Dreamers, US (2003) * The Dresser, UK (1983) * Drift, Canada (2000) * Drôle de Félix (The Adventures of Felix), France (2000) * Du er ikke alene (You Are Not Alone), Denmark (1978) * Duda (Doubt), Philippines (2003) * Dune, US (1984) * The Dying Gaul, US (2005) * The Dying Inmate (Selda), Philippines (2008) E * East Palace, West Palace (东宫西宫), China (1996) * East Side Story, US (2007) * Eating Out, US (2004) * Eating Out 2: Sloppy Seconds, US (2006) * Eban and Charley, US (2000) * Echte Kerle (Regular Guys), Germany (1996) * L'éclipse du soleil en pleine lune, France (1907) * The Edge of Heaven (Yaşamın Kıyısında), Auf der anderen Seite, Turkey/Germany (2007) * Edge of Seventeen, US (1998) * Edward II, UK (1991) * Ed Wood, US (1994) * Efren's Paradise (Sa Paraiso ni Efren), Philippines (1999) * Eighteen, Canada (2004) * Der Einstein des Sex (The Einstein of Sex: Life and Work of Dr. M. Hirschfeld), Germany (1999) * Eko Eko Azarak (エコエコアザラク), Wizard of Darkness, Japan (1995) * Elephant, US (2003) * Elle ou lui (Sexy Dancing), France (1999) * El Mar (The Sea), Spain (2000) * En malas compañías ''(Doors Cut Down), (short-Boys Briefs 2) Spain (2000) * ''Entertaining Mr. Sloane, UK (1970) * Enter the Phoenix (大佬愛美麗), Hong Kong (2004) * Entre Nous, France (1983) * Eternal Summer (盛夏光年), Taiwan (2006) * Ethan Mao, US (2004) * Eulogy, US (2004) * Europa Europa, German, Russian, Polish, Hebrew (1990) * The Everlasting Secret Family, Australia (1988) * Even Cowgirls Get the Blues, US (1993) * The Event, Canada/US (2003) * Everyone, Canada (2004) *''Everything Relative,USA (1996) F * ''Facing Windows (La Finestra di fronte), Italy (2003) * Fag Hag, US (1998) * Fake ID, US (2003) * Fame, US (1980) *''A Family Affair,USA (2001) * ''The Family Stone, US (2005) * O Fantasma (The Phantom), Portugal (2000) * FAQs, US (2005) * Far From Heaven, US (2003) * Farewell My Concubine (霸王别姬), China (1993) * Fast Trip, Long Drop, US (1993) * Fat Girls (film), US (2007) * Le Fate Ignoranti (His Secret Life), Italy (2001) * Female Trouble, US (1974) * Fighting Tommy Riley, US (2005) * Les Filles du botaniste (植物园), The Chinese Botanist's Daughters, France/Canada (2006) * Finding North, US (1998) * Fine Dead Girls (Fine mrtve djevojke), Nice Dead Girls, Croatia (2002) *''Fingersmith,UK (2005) * ''Fire (फायर), India/Canada (1996) * Fireworks, US (1947) * Fish and Elephant (今年夏天), China (2001) * Fish Can't Fly, US (2005) * Fixing Frank, US (2002) * Flaming Ears, Austria (1992) * Flawless, US (1999) * Fleeing by Night (夜奔), Taiwan/China (2000) * Flesh, US (1968) * Flirt, US/Germany/Japan (1995) * Floating, US (1999) * A Florida Enchantment, US (1914) * Flow, Canada/US (1996) * The Fluffer, US (2001) * Flying with One Wing, Sri Lanka (2002) * Food of Love, Germany/Spain (2002) * For a Lost Soldier (Voor een verloren soldaat), Netherlands (1992) * For the Bible Tells Me So, US (2006) * Forbidden Fruit, Germany/Zimbabwe (2000) * Forbidden Love: The Unashamed Stories of Lesbian Lives, US (1992) * Forever Fever, Singapore (1998) * Forgive and Forget, UK (2000) * Formula 17 (十七歲的天空), Taiwan (2004) * Fortune and Men's Eyes, Canada/US (1971) * Four Weddings and a Funeral, UK (1994) * The Fox, US (1967) * Fox and His Friends (Faustrecht der Freiheit), Germany (1975) * Framed Youth: The Revenge of the Teenage Perverts, UK (1982) * French Dressing (フレンチドレッシング), Japan (1998) * French Twist (Gazon Maudit), France (1995) * Fremde Haut (Unveiled), Germany/Austria (2005) * Fresa y Chocolate (Strawberry and Chocolate), Cuba/Mexico/Spain (1994) * Fried Green Tomatoes, US (1991) * A Friend of Dorothy, US (1994) * Friends & Family, US (2001) * Friends Forever (Venner for altid), Denmark (1987) * Frisk, US (1995) * From the Edge of the City (Από την Ακρη της Πόλης), Greece (1998) * The Fruit Machine, Wonderland, UK (1988) * Fucking Åmål (Show Me Love), Sweden/Denmark (1998) * Full Blast, Canada (1999) * The Full Monty, UK (1997) * Full Speed (À Toute Vitesse), France (1996) * Fun Down There, US (1988) * Funeral Parade of Roses (薔薇の葬列), Japan (1969) G * Garçon stupide, France/Switzerland (2004) * La Garçonne, France (1936) * The Garden, UK (1990) * Gates to Paradise, UK/Yugoslavia (1968) * A Gaudi Afternoon, Spain (2001) * The Gay Deceivers, US (1969) * Gay Sex in the 70s, US (2005) * Gay USA, US (1978) * Gayniggers from Outer Space, Denmark (1992) * Gazon Maudit (French Twist), France (1995) * Geschlecht in Fesseln - Die Sexualnot der Gefangenen (Sex in Chains), Germany (1928) * Gesetze der Liebe (The Laws of Love), Germany (1927) * Get a Life, US (2006) * Get Real, UK (1998) * Get Your Stuff, US (2000) * Ghost Station (โกยเถอะเกย์), Thailand (2007) * Gia, US (1998) * Una Giornata particolare (A Special Day), Italy (1977) * The Girl, US (2000) * Girlfriend, India (2004) * Girls Will Be Girls, US (2003) * Glen or Glenda, US (1953) * Glue, Argentina/UK (2006) * Gods and Monsters, US (1998) * Go Fish, US (1994) * Go Go G-Boys (當我們同在一起), Taiwan (2007) * Go West, Bosnia-Herzegovina (2005) * Gohatto (御法度), Taboo, Japan (1999) * Goldfish Memory, Ireland (2003) * Gone, But Not Forgotten, US (2003) * Good Boys (film) (ילדים טובים Yeladim Tovim), Israel (2005) * Gosford Park, UK/US/Germany/Italy (2001) * Gouttes d'eau sur pierres brûlantes (Water Drops on Burning Rocks), France (2000) * The Graffiti Artist, US (2004) * Grande École, France (2004) * Gray Matters, US (2006) * Green Plaid Shirt, US (1997) * Grief, US (1993) * The Grotesque, UK (1995) * Group Therapy, US (2004) * Gulabi Aaina (The Pink Mirror), India (2003) * Guys and Balls (Männer wie wir), Germany (2004) * The Gymnast, US (2006) *''Gypo,UK (2005) * ''Gypsy 83, US (2001) * Gypsy Boys, US (1999) H * Hable con Ella (Talk to Her), Spain (2000) * Hamam (Steam: The Turkish Bath), Italy/Turkey/Spain (1997) * The Hanging Garden, UK/Canada (1997) * Hannah and Her Brothers (Hana a jej bratia), Slovakia (2000) * Happy Endings, US (2005) * Happy Hearts, Philippines (2007) * Happy, Texas, US (1999) * Happy Together (春光乍泄), Hong Kong (1997) * Hard, US (1998) * Hard Pill, US (2005) * Harry + Max, US (2004) * Le Hasard fait bien les choses (As Luck Would Have It), Switzerland (2002) * Hate Crime, US (2005) * The Haunting, UK (1963) * Haunting Me (หอแต๋วแตก), Thailand (2007) * Head in the Clouds, US (2004) * Head On, Australia (1998) * Heavenly Creatures, UK/Germany/New Zealand (1994) * Hedwig and the Angry Inch, US (2001) * Heights, US (2004) * Hein Maysara, (حين ميسرة) Egypt (2008) * Hellbent, US 2004 * Henry & June, US (1990) * High Art, Canada/US (1998) * His Secret Life (Le Fate Ignoranti), The Ignorant Fairies, Italy/France (2001) * The History Boys, UK (2006) * His Wife's Diary (Дневник его жены – Dnevnik ego zheny), Russia (2000) * Hit and Runway, US (1999) * Hold You Tight (愈快樂愈墮落), Hong Kong (1997) * Holding Trevor, US (2007) * Holiday Heart, US (2000) * Hollow Reed, UK/Germany/Spain (1996) * A Home at the End of the World, US (2004) * L'Homme blessé (The Wounded Man), France (1983) * L'Homme de sa vie (The Man of My Life), France/Italy (2006) * The Hotel New Hampshire, US (1984) * The Hours, US (2002) * The Hours and Times, US (1992) * House of Himiko (メゾン・ド・ヒミコ), La Maison de Himiko, Japan (2005) * How Do I Look, US (2006) *''Hu Die'' (Butterfly),HK (2004) * Huhwihaji anha (후회하지 않아), No Regret, South Korea (2006) * Hung (short), US (2005) * The Hunger, UK (1983) * Hush! (ハッシュ!), Japan (2001) * Hustler White, Canada (1996) I * I, the Worst of All (Yo, la peor de todas), Argentina (1990) * I Am Not What You Want (天使), Hong Kong (2001) * I Don't Want to Sleep Alone (黑眼圈), Malaysia/China/Taiwan/France/Austria (2006) * I Like It Like That (1994) * I Like You, I Like You Very Much (あなたが好きです、大好きです), Japan (1994) * I Love You Baby, Spain (2001) * I Now Pronounce You Chuck and Larry, US (2007) * I Think I Do, US (1997) * I Will Survive (Sobreviviré), Spain (1999) * Ice Men, Canada (2004) * if...., UK (1968) * If These Walls Could Talk 2 (2000) * The Ignorant Fairies (Le Fate Ignoranti), His Secret Life, Italy/France (2001) * I'm the One That I Want, US (2000) * Imaginary Heroes, US (2004) * Imagine Me & You, UK (2005) * In & Out, US (1997) * In Extremis (To the Extreme), France (2000) *''In Her Line Of Fire,US (2005) * ''In the Blood, US (2006) * In the Gloaming, US (1997) * The Incredibly True Adventure of Two Girls in Love, US (1995) * Innocent (只爱陌生人), Canada/Hong Kong (2005) * Intentions,US(2002) * Interviews with My Next Girlfriend, Canada (short, 2002) * Intimates (自梳)(Ji Sor), Hong Kong (1997) *''An Intimate Friendship,US (2000) * The Iron Ladies (สตรีเหล็ก), Thailand (2000) * The Iron Ladies 2 (สตรีเหล็ก 2), Thailand (2003) * Issues 101, US (2002) *''Itty Bitty Titty Committee,US (2007) * It's In the Water, US (1997) * It's My Party, US (1996) * I've Heard the Mermaids Singing, Canada (1987) J * Jailbait, US (2004) * Jeffrey, US (1995) * Je, Tu, Il, Elle (I, You, He, She), France/Belgium (1974) * JFK, US (1991) *''Ji Sor'' (Intimates),Hong Kong (1997) * johns, US (1996) * The Journey of Jared Price, US (2000) * Julie Johnson, US (2001) * Der junge Törless (Young Törless), West Germany/France (1966) * Just One Time, US (1999) * Just the Two of Us, The Dark Side of Tomorrow, US (1970) * Juste une question d'amour (Just a Question of Love), France (2000) K * Keep Not Silent, Israel (2004) * Keillers Park, Sweden (2006) * Keller - Teenage Wasteland (Out of Hand), Germany/Austria/Italy (2005) * Kicking and Screaming, US (2005) * Killer Condom (Kondom des Grauens), Germany (1996) * Killer Drag Queens on Dope, US (2003) * The Killing of Sister George, UK (1964) * The King and the Clown (왕의 남자), South Korea (2005) * Kinsey, US (2004) * Kiss Kiss Bang Bang, US (2005) * Kiss Me, Guido, US (1997) * Kiss of the Spider Woman, US (1985) * Kiss the Bride US (2008) * Kissing Jessica Stein, US (2001) * Kleine Freiheit (A Little Bit of Freedom), Germany (2003) * Km. 0, Spain (2000) * En Kort En Lang (Shake It All About), Denmark/Germany (2001) * Krámpack (Nico and Dani), Spain (2000) L * Lakki... The Boy Who Could Fly (Lakki), Norway (1992) * Ang Lalake sa Parola (The Man in the Lighthouse), Philippines (2007) * Ang Lalaki sa Buhay ni Selya (The Man in Selya's Life), The Man in Her Life, Philippines (1997) * Lan Yu (蓝宇), Hong Kong/China (2001) * Lapsia ja aikuisia - Kuinka niitä tehdään? (Producing Adults), Finland/Sweden (2004) * The Laramie Project, US (2002) * Last Days, US (2005) * Last Exit to Brooklyn, US/UK/West Germany (1989) * The Last Year, US (2002) * Latin Boys Go to Hell, US (1997) * Latter Days, US (2003) * Law of Desire (La ley del deseo), Spain (1987) * Lawrence of Arabia, UK (1962) * The Leather Boys, UK (1964) * Leather Jacket Love Story, US (1997) * Leaving Metropolis, Canada (2002) * The Legend of Rita (Die Stille nach dem Schuß), Germany (2000) * La León, Argentina/France (2007) * La ley del deseo (Law of Desire), Spain (1987) * Lesbian Vampires: The Heiress of Dracual, Spain (1971) * Les filles du botaniste, France/Canada (2006) * Let's Go to Prison,US (2006) * ''Le Temps Qui Reste (Time to Leave), France (2005) * Lianna, US (1983) * Liberace: Behind the Music, US/Canada (1988) * Liberated (film), Philippines (2003) * Liberated 2 (film), Philippines (2004) * L.I.E., US (2001) * Lie Down With Dogs, US (1995) * Like a Brother (Comme un frère), France (2005) * Like a Virgin (천하장사 마돈나), South Korea (2006) * Like Grains of Sand (渚のシンドバッド), Japan (1995) * Like It Is, UK (1998) * Lilies, Canada (1995) * The Lion in Winter, UK (1968) * Lisístrata, Spain (2002) *''Listen,US (1996) * Little Miss Sunshine, US (2006) * Live Nude Girls, US (1995) * Live Show (film) (Toro), Philippines (2000) * The Living End, US (1992) * Liza Minnelli Reflecting, US (2006) * Locked Up (Gefangen), Germany (2004) * Loggerheads, US (2005) * Lonesome Cowboys, US (1968) * The Longest Yard, US (2005) * Longing (Saudade - Sehnsucht), Germany (2003) * Long-Term Relationship, US (2006) * Longtime Companion, US (1990) * Looking for Langston, UK (1989) * Losing Chase, US (1996) * Lost and Delirious, Canada (2001) * Lost in the Pershing Point Hotel, US (2000) * Lot in Sodom, US (1933) * Love and Death on Long Island, US (1997) * Love and Human Remains, Canada (1993) * Love and Other Catastrophes, Australia (1996) * Love in Thoughts (Was nützt die Liebe in Gedanken), Germany (2005) * Love Is the Devil: Study for a Portrait of Francis Bacon, UK/France/Japan (1998) * Love Life, US (2006) * Love My Life (ラブ・マイ・ライフ), Japan (2007) * Love of a Man (Amor de hombre), Spain (1997) * The Love of Siam (รักแห่งสยาม), Thailand (2006) * Love on the Side, Canada (2004) * Love Sick (Legaturi Bolnavicioase), Romania (2006) * Love, Simon, US (2018) * A Love To Hide (Un amour à taire), France (2005) * Love! Valour! Compassion!, US (1997) * Loving Annabelle, US (2006) * Lovers' Kiss (ラヴァーズ・キス), Japan (2003) * A Low Down Dirty Shame, US (1994) * Ludwig, France/Italy/West Germany (1972) * Luster, US (2002) M * Ma Vie en Rose (My Life in Pink), France/Belgium/UK (1997) * Ma vraie vie à Rouen (My Life on Ice), France (2002) * Macho Dancer, Philippines (1988) * Madagascar Skin, UK (1995) * Madame Satã, Brazil/France (2002) * Mädchen in Uniform, Germany (1931) * Mad Max 2: The Road Warrior, Australia (1982) * Mahal Kita 1941 (Aishite Imasu 1941), I Love You 1941, Philippines (2004) * La Maison de Himiko (メゾン・ド・ヒミコ), House of Himiko, Japan (2005) * Making Love, US (1982) * La Mala educación (Bad Education), Spain (2004) * Mala Noche (Bad Night), US (1985) * The Maltese Falcon, US (1931) * The Maltese Falcon, US (1941) * Mambo Italiano, Canada (2003) * The Man I Love (L'homme que j'aime), France (1997) * The Man in Her Life (Ang Lalaki sa Buhay ni Selya), The Man in Selya's Life, Philippines (1997) * The Man in the Lighthouse (Ang Lalake sa Parola), Philippines (2007) * The Man of My Life (L'Homme de sa vie), France/Italy (2006) * A Man of No Importance, UK/Ireland (1994) * Manay Po, Philippines (2006) * Manay Po 2: Overload, Philippines (2008) * Mandragora, Czech Republic (1997) * Mango Soufflé, India (2002) * Mango Kiss, US (2004) * Manji (1964 film) (卍), Japan (1964) * Mannequin, US (1987) * Mannequin: On the Move, US (1991) * Männer wie wir (Guys and Balls), Germany (2004) * Maple Palm, US (2006) * The Map of Sex and Love (情色地圖), Hong Kong (2001) * Markova: Comfort Gay, Philippines (2000) * The Mars Canon (火星のカノン), Japan (2002) * Martin Madsen, Legoland/Denmark (2002) * Masahista (The Masseur), Philippines (2005) * Matrimonium, US (2005) * Maurice, UK (1987) * Mauvaise conduite (Improper Conduct), France (1984) * Maybe, Maybe Not (Der bewegte Mann), Germany (1994) * Me ... Myself (ขอให้รักจงเจริญ), Thailand (2007) * Mean Girls, US (2004) * La Meilleure façon de marcher (The Best Way to Walk), France (1976) * Memento Mori (여고괴담2), South Korea (1999) * Ménage (Tenue de soirée), France (1986) * Men in the Nude (Férfiakt), Hungary (2006) * Men of Provoq (voyouer), Philippines (2006) *''Men Not Allowed,Ind (2005) * ''Merci Docteur Rey, France/US (2002) * Mercy, US (2000) * Merry Christmas, Mr. Lawrence (戦場のメリークリスマス), UK/Japan (1983) * Metrosexual (แก๊งชะนีกับอีแอบ), Thailand (2006) * Michael (Mikaël), Germany (1924) * Midnight Cowboy, US (1969) * Midnight Dancers (Sibak), Philippines (1994) * Midnight Express, US (1978) * Midnight in the Garden of Good and Evil, US (1997) * Miguel/Michelle, Philippines (1998) * Miller's Crossing, US (1990) * Miss Congeniality 2: Armed and Fabulous, US (2005) * Mrs. Doubtfire, US (1993) * The M.O. of M.I., US (2002) * The Monkey's Mask, Australia/Canada/France/Italy/Japan (2000) * Monster, US (2003) * Moreno (Bronze), Philippines (2007) * Morte a Venezia (Death in Venice), Italy/France (1971) * The Mostly Unfabulous Social Life of Ethan Green, US (2005) * The Mudge Boy, US (2003) * Mulholland Drive, US (2001) * The Music Lovers, UK (1970) * My Beautiful Laundrette, UK (1985) * My Brother Nikhil, India (2005) * My Life in Pink (Ma vie en rose), France/Belgium/UK (1997) * My Mother Likes Women (A mi madre le gustan las mujeres), Spain (2002) * My Night with Reg, UK (1996) * My Own Private Idaho, US (1991) * My Summer of Love, UK (2004) * Myra Breckinridge, US (1970) * Mysterious Skin, US/Netherlands (2004) N * Nachbarinnen (Wanted!), Germany (2004) * Naked Boys Singing!, US (2007) * Naked Lunch, Canada/UK/Japan (1991) * Natural Woman (ナチュラル・ウーマン), Japan (1994) * När alla vet (Sebastian), Norway/Sweden (1995) * Navarasa (நவரசா), India (2005) * The Next Best Thing, US (2000) * Next Stop, Greenwich Village, US (1976) * Nico and Dani (Krámpack), Spain (2000) * The Night Listener, US (2006) * The Night of the Iguana, US/Mexico (1964) * Nighthawks, UK (1978) * Nights in Black Leather, US (1973) * Nijinsky, US (1980) * Nina's Heavenly Delights, UK (2006) * No Night is Too Long, UK/Canada (2002) * No One Sleeps, Germany (2000) * No Ordinary Love, US (1994) * No se lo digas a nadie (Don't Tell Anyone), Peru/Spain (1998) * No Skin Off My Ass, Canada (1991) * No Regret (film) (후회하지 않아), South Korea (2006) * Normal, US (2003) * Norman, Is That You?, US (1976) * Not Love, Just Frenzy (film) (Más que amor, frenesí), Spain (1996) * Notes on a Scandal, US (2006) * Notorious C.H.O., US (2002) * November Moon (Novembermond), Germany (1985) * November Sun, US (2007) * Los Novios búlgaros (Bulgarian Lovers), Spain (2003) * Nowhere, US (1997) * Les Nuits fauves (Savage Nights), France/Italy/UK (1992) O * Oberst Redl (Colonel Redl), Hungary/Austria/West Germany (1985) * The Object of My Affection, US (1998) * October Moon, US (2005) * O Fantasma (The Phantom), Portugal (2000) * Okoge (おこげ), Japan (1992) * Oi! Warning, Germany (1999) * Old Joy, US (2007) * Olivia (The Pit of Loneliness), France (1951) * On the Downlow, US (2004) * One Night Stand, US (1997) * One to Another (Chacun sa nuit), France/Denmark (2006) * Open Cam, US (2005) * The Opposite of Sex, US (1998) * Oranges Are Not the Only Fruit, UK (1990) * Ordinary Sinner, US (2001) * Orlando, UK (1993) * Other Voices, Other Rooms, US/UK (1995) * Otra Historia de Amor (Another Love Story), Argentina (1986) * Otto; or Up with Dead People, Germany (2008) * Oublier Cheyenne (Looking for Cheyenne), France (2005) * Our Lady of the Assassins (La virgen de los sicarios), Columbia/Spain/France (2000) * Out of Hand (Keller - Teenage Wasteland), Germany/Austria/Italy (2005) *''Out Of Season,US (1998) * ''Outing Riley, US (2004) * Outrageous!, Canada (1977) * Oxygono (Οξυγόνο), Blackmail Boy, Greece (2003) P * Ang Pagdadalaga ni Maximo Oliveros (The Blossoming of Maximo Oliveros), Philippines (2005) * Paper Dolls (בובות נייר), Israel/Switzerland (2006) * Paragraph 175, UK/Germany/US (2000) * Parallel Sons, US (1995) * Paris is Burning, US (1990) * Parting Glances, US (1986) * Partners, US (1982) * Party Monster, US (1998) * Party Monster, US (2003) * The Perfect Son, Canada (2000) * Personal Best, US (1982) * Peter's Friends, UK (1992) * The Phantom (O Fantasma), Portugal (2000) * Philadelphia, US (1993) * Phoenix, US (2006) * Pianese Nunzio, Fourteen in May (Pianese Nunzio, 14 anni a maggio), Sacred Silence, Italy (1996) * Picnic at Hanging Rock, Australia (1975) * The Pillow Book, France/UK/Netherlands/Luxembourg (1996) * The Pink Mirror (Gulabi Aaina), India (2003) * Pink Narcissus, US (1971) * La Pirate (The Pirate), France (1984) * Pixote: A Lei do Mais Fraco (Pixote, the Law of the Weakest), Brazil (1981) * Le Placard (The Closet), France (2001) * Plata Quemada (Burnt Money), France/Spain/Argentina/Uruguay (2000) * Poison, US (1991) * Poison Ivy, US (1993) * The Politics of Fur, US (2002) * Poltergay, France (2006) * Portrait of Jason, US (1967) * Possible Loves (Amores Possíveis), Brazil (2001) * Poster Boy, US (2004) * Producing Adults (Lapsia ja aikuisia - Kuinka niitä tehdään?), Finland/Sweden (2004) * Prom Queen: The Marc Hall Story, Canada (2004) * Presque rien (Almost nothing), Come Undone, France/Belgium (2000) * Pretty Boy (Smukke dreng), Denmark (1993) * Prick Up Your Ears, UK (1986) * Priest, UK (1994) * Princesa, Spain/Italy/France/UK/Germany (2001) * The Producers (1968 film), US (1968) * The Producers (2005 film), US (2005) * Project A-ko (プロジェクトA子), Japan (1986) * Proteus, Canada/South Africa (2003) * P.S. Your Cat Is Dead, US (2002) * Pucinni for Beginners, US (2007) * Pulp Fiction, US (1994) * Pusong Mamon (Soft Hearts), Philippines (1998) Q * Queens (Reinas), Spain (2006) * Queer Duck: The Movie, US (2006) * Queercore: A Punk-u-mentary, Canada (1996) * Querelle, West Germany/France (1982) * Quiet Days in Hollywood, Germany (1997) * Quinceañera, US (2006) R * Race You to the Bottom, US (2005) * The Raspberry Reich, Germany/Canada (2004) * Reach for Glory, UK (1956) * Rebecca, US (1940) * Rebel Without a Cause, US (1955) * The Reception, US (2005) * The Recruiter (Шиzа), Schizo, Kazakhstan/Russia/France/Germany (2004) * Red Dirt, US (2000) * Red Doors, US (2005) * Red Ribbon Blues, US (1996) * Red Without Blue, US (2007) * Reflections in a Golden Eye, US (1967) * Regarding Billy, US (2005) * Regular Guys (Echte Kerle), Germany (1996) * Reinas (Queens), Spain (2006) * Relax... It's Just Sex!, US (1998) * Rent, US (2005) * Revoir Julie (Julie and Me), Canada (1998) * ''Revolutionary Girl Utena: The Movie (少女革命ウテナ～アドゥレセンス黙示録), Japan (1999) * Rice Rhapsody (Hainan Chicken Rice 海南雞飯), Hong Kong/Singapore/Australia (2004) * Right by Me, Rainbow boy, Thailand (2005) * Rise Above: A Tribe 8 Documentary, US (2003) * Rites of Passage, US (1999) * The Ritz, US (1976) * A River Made to Drown In, US (1997) * The Road to Love (Tarik el hob), France (2001) * Une robe d'été (A Summer Dress), France (1996) * Robin's Hood, US (2003) * Rock Haven, US (2007) * The Rocky Horror Picture Show, UK (1975) * Rome and Juliet, Philippines (2006) * Ronda Nocturna (Night Watch), Argentina/France (2005) * Rope, US (1948) * Roxxxanne, Philippines (2007) * The Rules of Attraction (film), US (2002) * Running with Scissors, US (2006) S * Sa Paraiso ni Efren (Efren's Paradise), Philippines (1999) * Sacred Silence (Pianese Nunzio, 14 anni a maggio), Pianese Nunzio, Fourteen in May, Italy (1996) * Saint Jack, US/Singapore (1979) * Salò o le 120 giornate di Sodoma (Salo), Italy/France (1975) * Salmonberries, Germany (1991) * Salut, Victor, Canada (1989) * Satree Lek (สตรีเหล็ก), The Iron Ladies, Thailand (2000) * Saturday Night at the Baths, US (1975) * Saturno contro, Italy (2007) * Saudade - Sehnsucht (Longing), Germany (2003) * Savage Nights (Les Nuits fauves), France/Italy/UK (1992) * Saved!, US (2004) * Saving Face, US (2004) * Say Uncle, US (2005) * Sayew (สยิว), Thailand (2003) * Scènes de lit, France (1998) * Scenes from the Class Struggle in Beverly Hills, US (1989) * Schizo (Шиzа), The Recruiter, Kazakhstan/Russia/France/Germany (2004) * Sebastian (När alla vet), Sweden/Norway (1995) * Sebastiane, UK (1979) * Secret Fantasies, Australia (1992) * Secret Places, UK (1984) * Segunda piel (Second Skin), Spain (1999) * Selda (The Dying Inmate), Philippines (2008) * La Señora de Nadie (Nobody's Wife), Argentina (1982) * The Sergeant, US (1968) * Set It Off, US (1996) * Sex Is..., US (1993) * The Sex of the Stars, Canada (1993) * The Sex Movie, US (2006) * Sex, Politics & Cocktails, US (2002) * Shake It All About (En Kort en lang), Denmark (2001) * She Hate Me, US (2004) * Shelter, US (2007) * Shem, US (2004) * She's Real, Worse Than Queer UK/US (1997) ??? * Shiner, US (2004) * Shock to the System, US (2006) *''Shojo Kakumei Utena:Adolescence Mokushiroku'' (Revolutionary Girl Utena:The Movie),Jap (1999) * Shortbus, US (2006) * Showgirls, US (1995) * Show Me Love (Fucking Åmål), Sweden/Denmark (1998) * Sibak: Midnight Dancers, Philippines (1994) * Sideline Secrets, US (2004) * Sikil (Unspoken Passion), Philippines (2008) * The Silence of the Lambs, US (1991) * Silkwood, US (1983) * Silom Soi, Thailand * Silom Soi 2, Thailand (2006) * Silverlake Life: The View from Here, US (1993) * Simon, Netherlands (2004) * Sin Destino, Mexico (2002) * Sister My Sister, UK/US (1995) * Sitcom, France (1998) * Six Degrees of Separation, US (1993) * Size 'Em Up, US (short, 2001) * The Ski Trip, US (2004) * Skin & Bone, US (1996) * Skin Gang, Skin Flick, Canada/UK/Japan (1999) *''Skull & Bones, US (2007) * ''Sleeping Beauties, US (short, 1999) * The Slight Fever of a Twenty-Year-Old (二十才の微熱), A Touch of Fever, Japan (1993) * Slippery Ice, Russia (2003) * Slutty Summer, US (2004) * So Happy Together, Philippines (2004) * Socket, US (2007) * Sobreviviré (I Will Survive), Spain (1999) * Soft Hearts (Pusong Mamon), Philippines (1998) * Solos, Singapore (2007) * Some of My Best Friends Are..., US (1971) * Something for Everyone, UK (1970) * Sommersturm (Summer Storm), Germany (2004) * A Song of Love (Un Chant d'Amour), France (1950) * Sordid Lives, US (2000) * Sorority Boys, US (2002) * The Spanish Gardener, UK (1957) * Spartacus (film), US (1960) * A Special Day (Una Giornata particolare), Italy (1977) * Speedway Junky, US (1999) * Spetters, Netherlands (1980) * Spider Lilies (刺青), Ci Qing, Taiwan (2007) * Spin the Bottle, US (1999) * Stage Beauty, UK/Germany/US (2004) * Staircase, UK (1969) * step up and be vocal. Interviews zu Queer Punk und Feminismus in San Francisco, Germany (2001) * Statross le Magnifique (short), France (2006) * Steam: The Turkish Bath (Hamam: Il Bagno Turco), Italy/Turkey/Spain (1997) * Stiff Upper Lips, UK (1998) * Stonewall, UK (1995) * Straight for the Heart (À corps perdu), Canada/Switzerland (1988) * Straight-Jacket, US (2004) * Straight Men & the Men Who Love Them, Brazil (2005) * Straightman, US (2001) * Straight Story, Greece (2006) * Strange Fruit, US (2004) * Stranger Inside, US (2001) TV * Strangers on a Train, US (1951) * Strangers with Candy, US (2005) *''Standing Still,US (2004) * ''Strawberry and Chocolate (Fresa y Chocolate), Cuba/Mexico/Spain (1994) * Stray Cats (2005 film) (Pusang gala), Philippines (2005) * Strip Jack Naked, Nighthawks II, UK (1991) * Stuck, US (2001, short) * Suddenly, Last Summer, US (1959) * Suffering Man's Charity, US (2006) * Sugar, Canada (2004) * Sum Total, India/US (1999) * Summer in My Veins, US (1999) * The Sum of Us, Australia (1994) * Summer Storm (Sommersturm), Germany (2004) * Summer Vacation 1999 (1999年の夏休み), Japan (1988) * Sunday Bloody Sunday, UK (1971) * Sun Kissed, US (2006) * Super 8 1/2, Canada/Germany (1993) * ''Surveillance (2007 film), Surveillance 24/7, UK (2007) * Switch, US 1991 * Swoon, US (1992) T * Taboo (御法度), Japan (1999) * Das Tagebuch einer Verlorenen (Diary of a Lost Girl), Germany (1929) * Take a Deep Breath (Diši duboko), Serbia (2004) * The Talented Mr. Ripley, US (1999) * Tan Lines, Australia (2006) * Tarnation, US (2003) * A Taste of Honey, UK (1961) * Taxi zum Klo (Taxi to the Toilet), West Germany (1981) * Tenue de soiree, ''see Menage * Testosterone, US (2004) * Tea and Sympathy, US (1956) * Teorema (Theorem), Italy (1968) * Thaang (Quest),India(2006) *''Thin Ice,UK (1994) * ''That Boy, US (1974) * That Man: Peter Berlin, US (2005) * Things You Can Tell Just by Looking at Her, US (2000) * Third Man Out, Canada/US (2005) * Thirteen, US (2003) * A Thousand Clouds of Peace (Mil nubes de paz cercan el cielo, amor, jamás acabarás de ser amor), Mexico (2003) * Three of Hearts, US (1993) * Three to Tango, US (1999) * Threesome, US (1994) * Time to Leave (Le Temps Qui Reste), France (2005) * Times Have Been Better (Le Ciel sur la tête), France (2006) * The Times of Harvey Milk, US (1984) * Times Square, US (1980) *''Tipping The Velvet,UK (2002) * ''To an Unknown God (A un dios desconocido), Spain (1977) * To Be or Not to Be, US (1983) * To Die For, UK (1994) * To Forget Venice (Dimenticare Venezia), Italy/France (1979) * To Play or To Die (Spelen of sterven), Netherlands (1990) * To the Extreme (film) (In Extremis), France (2000) *''To The Dark Side Of Tomorrow'' (Just The Two Of Us),US (1970) * To Wong Foo, Thanks for Everything! Julie Newmar, US (1995) * Todo sobre mi madre (All About My Mother), Spain/France (1999) * Together (Tillsammans), Sweden/Denmark/Italy (2000) * The Toilers and the Wayfarers, US (1996) * Tokyo Godfathers (東京ゴッドファーザーズ), Japan (2003) * Tomie (富江), Japan (1999) * Tongues Untied, US (1990) * Torch Song Trilogy, US (1988) * Total Eclipse, Belgium/France/UK/Italy (1995) * Totally Fucked Up, US (1993) * A Touch of Fever (二十才の微熱), The Slight Fever of a Twenty-Year-Old, Japan (1993) * Touch of Pink, Canada/UK (2004) * Trai Nhay, Vietnam (2007) * Trash, US (1972) * Transamerica, US (2005) * ''Trans/formed, US (2008) * ''Trantasia, US (2007) * Trembling Before G-d, US (2001) * Trick, US (1999) * The Trip, US (2002) * Tropical Malady (สัตว์ประหลาด), Thailand (2004) * True Love, US (2004) * The Truth About Jane, US (2001) * Twilight Dancers, Philippines (2006) * The Twilight of the Golds, US (1997) * Twist, US (2003) * Twisted, US (1996) * Two Drifters (Odete), Portugal (2005) U * Un amour à taire (A Love To Hide), France (2005) * Un Chant d'Amour (A Song of Love), France (1950) * Unconditional Love, US (2002) * Uncut, Canada (1997) * ''Under Heat, US (1996) * Under One Roof, US (2002) * Under the Tuscan Sun, US/Italy (2003) *''An Unexpected Love,US (2002) * ''The Uninvited, US (1944) * Unveiled (Fremde Haut), Germany/Austria (2005) * Urbania, US (2000) V * V for Vendetta, US (2005) * Vacationland, US (2006) * Vandread (ヴァンドレッド), Japan (2000) * Vandread: The Second Stage, Japan (2001) * Vegas in Space, US (1991) * The Velocity of Gary, US (1998) * Velvet Goldmine, US (1998) * A Very Natural Thing, US (1973) * A Very Serious Person, US (2006) * Victim, UK (1961) * Victor/Victoria, US/UK (1982) * Vingarne (The Wings), Sweden (1916) * La virgen de los sicarios (Our Lady of the Assassins), Spain/France/Colombia (2000) * The Virgin Machine, US (1988) * Visions of Sugarplums, US (2001) * The Viva Voce Virus, UK (2007) * Vive L'Amour (愛情萬歲), Taiwan (1994) * Voor een verloren soldaat (For a Lost Soldier), Netherlands (1992) W * Walk on Water (ללכת על המים), Israel/Sweden (2004) * Wanted! (Nachbarinnen), Germany (2004) *''The War Widow,US (1976) * "Warlock". US (1959) * ''Waterboys (ウォーターボーイズ), Japan (2001) * Water Drops on Burning Rocks (Gouttes d'eau sur pierres brûlantes), France (2000) * Was nützt die Liebe in Gedanken (Love in Thoughts), Germany (2005) * The Wedding Banquet (喜宴), Taiwan/US (1993) * Wedding Crashers, US (2005) * Wedding Wars, US (2006) * We Think the World of You, UK (1988) * What Makes a Family, US (2001) * What's Cooking?, US (2000) * When Beckam Met Owen (當碧咸遇上奧雲), Hong Kong (2004) * When Boys Fly, US (2002) * When Darkness Falls, Australia (2006) * When Darkness Falls (När mörkret faller), Sweden/Germany (2006) * When Love Comes (When Love Comes Along), New Zealand (1998) * When Night is Falling, Canada (1995) * Whispering Moon (Das Flüstern des Mondes), Austria (2006) * White Chicks, US (2004) * Whole New Thing, Canada (2005) * Why Not Me? (Pourquoi pas moi?) (¿Entiendes?), France/Spain/Switzerland (1999) * Wigstock: The Movie, US (1995) * Wilby Wonderful, US (2004) * Wild Flowers, UK (1989) * The Wild Reeds (Les roseaux sauvages), France (1994) * Wild Side, US (1995) * Wild Side, Belgium/France/UK (2004) * Wild Things, US (1998) * Wild Things 2, US (2004) * Wild Tigers I Have Known, US (2006) * Wild Zero, Japan (2000) * Wilde, UK (1997) * Windows, US (1980) * The Windy City Incident, US (2005) * Winter Kept Us Warm, Canada (1965) * Withnail & I, UK (1987) * Without Conscience (Verso nord), Italy (2004) * Wittgenstein, UK (1993) * The Wolves of Kromer, UK (1999) * Woman on Top, US (2000) * ''The Women I Love, US (1974) * Women in Revolt, US (1973) * Wonder Boys, US (2000) * Wonderland, The Fruit Machine, UK (1988) * World and Time Enough, US (1994) * Woubi Cheri, France/Ivory Coast (1998) * WTC View, US (2005) X Y * The Yacoubian Building (عمارة يعقوبيان‎), Egypt (2006) * Yaşamın Kıyısında (Auf der anderen Seite), The Edge of Heaven, Turkey/Germany (2007) * Y tu mamá también (And Your Mother Too), Mexico/US (2001) * A Year Without Love (Un Año sin amor), Argentina (2005) * Yellow Hair 2 (노랑머리 2), South Korea (2001) * Yossi & Jagger (יוסי וג'אגר), Israel (2002) * You Are Not Alone (Du er ikke alene), Denmark (1978) * You I Love (Я люблю тебя), Russia (2005) * You'll Get Over It (À cause d'un garçon), France (2002) * Young Gods (Hymypoika), Finland (2003) * Young Soul Rebels, UK (1991) * The Young, the Gay and the Restless, US (2006) * Your Friends & Neighbors, US (1998) * Yours Emotionally, UK/India (2006) * The Yo-Yo Gang, Canada (1992) Z * Zero Patience, Canada (1993) * Zerophilia, US (2005) * Zorro, The Gay Blade, US (1981) * ZsaZsa Zaturnnah Ze Moveeh, Philippines (2006) * Zus & Zo, Netherlands (2001) See also * Bisexual pornographic movie * Homoeroticism * Lesbian, gay, bisexual or transgender-related films of Thailand * List of American television episodes with LGBT themes * List of lesbian, gay, bisexual, or transgender-related films by storyline * List of lesbian, gay, bisexual or transgender-related films by year * List of television shows with LGBT characters * Queer culture * Queer horror * Singapore gay films * Transgender in film and television External links * Movies For Lesbian Women Lesbian guide to movies about lesbian women or the lesbian lifestyle Category:Films Lesbian Gay Category:Films by country Category:Canadian films Category:Filipino films Category:Taiwanese films Category:Thai films